Lovers and Enemies
by Nih Bittencourt
Summary: Hermione viaja para o passado junto com Draco Malfoy e parece que nem tudo vai sair de acordo com o plano de Dumbledore. "- Você não pode sair por aí atacando qualquer um que tente se aproximar de mim! - Ah, é mesmo? Vamos ver."
1. Chapter 1

EAI GALERINHA DO MAL

Voltei!

Vou repostar os capítulos semanalmente e consertando erros e adicionando certas coisinhas... hehe

..

.

~x~

Dumbledore olhou atentamente a reação de sua aluna. Como pode? Como fora capaz? Se utilizar da alma mais pura e cheia de bondade no coração para concertar um erro que ele julgava ser seu?

As perguntas rodavam em sua mente, mas apesar de tudo, ele não estava arrependido. Ele dera uma escolha e agora iria receber outra.

\- Diretor... - Hermione Granger chamou sua atenção à realidade. Ele alertara sobre os riscos, as probabilidades, as consequências... - Eu aceito.

Seus olhos amêndoas não demonstraram medo ou receio em nenhum momento, apenas determinação e ansiedade. Dumbledore aprovou isso brevemente.

Tentou dar-lhe um sorriso e entregou um livro grosso em sua mão.

\- Uma semana. Leia-o inteiro e estará pronta. - Hermione pegou o livro com as mãos, mas quando o puxou, encontrou a mão de Dumbledore segurando-a fortemente. - Cuidado, Senhorita Granger. Não deixe suas ações se moverem pela raiva ou pelo ódio. Ele é jovem e pode ser mudado. - Dumbledore não citou nomes, mas soube que ela entendeu. Deu-lhe um sorriso mais verdadeiro e preocupado. - Mude-o, então.

Mude-o, Hermione, Dumbledore pensou fazendo das palavras mentais uma prece.

Hermione assentiu, sem parecer entender muito, e quando Dumbledore entregou-lhe o livro de vez ela pediu licença e se retirou da sala rapidamente. Dumbledore observou suas costas até ela sumir pela porta fechada.

O que ele fizera? As perguntas continuavam o rodeando, mas no fundo de seu coração Dumbledore sabia que tinha feito algo de bom. Ou... Pelo bem maior, ao menos.

Nem ele mesmo tivera coragem de voltar ao passado e fazer o que fosse preciso, e agora mandava duas pessoas para essa tarefa.

Não havia outro jeito.

Severo logo iria cumprir a missão dele e Dumbledore sentia um mal estar quando pensava nisso.

Pelo bem maior, ele repetiu para si mesmo, tranquilizando-se. É tudo pelo que lutava.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

~x~

Hermione leu o livro de Dumbledore como se fosse o ultimo que leria na vida. Toda dia durante a semana ela havia passado as noites em claro lendo e quando enfim terminou-o, compreendeu ao menos um pouco a preocupação de Dumbledore.

E ela aceitara. Apesar da guerra iniciando-se, Harry, Ron e seus estudos, ela aceitara a missão proposta por Dumbledore.

A capa do livro tinha letras maiúsculas marcadas douradas em fundo negro: LIVRO DA AMPULHETA. Era um livro bem antigo de capa e lombada desgastada, escrito em runas. Mesmo com todo o seu conhecimento sobre a língua, Hermione teve dificuldade e foi preciso mais pesquisas para que pudesse entender ao menos 1/3 do livro. Algum tempo depois, ela já conseguia lê-lo sem preocupações.

O livro contava a história de um rapaz que viajara no tempo a partir de um feitiço lançado em seu vira-tempo. Perdido em sofrimento pela perda da amada, ele voltou ao passado e impediu que ela morresse. Porém, quando o dia em que ele havia lançado o feitiço chegou, ele passou a desintegrar-se, deixando sua esposa sem entender. O livro tinha o intuito de alertar sobre os perigos que o tempo poderia trazer, mas Hermione sabia melhor que isso. E É por isso que ela ainda estava decifrando-o.

Aquilo era bem real e essa era a missão dela.

~x~

Durante toda a semana que se seguiu, ela tentou gastar todo o seu tempo com Ron e Harry sem parecer suspeito, embora frequentemente houvesse perguntas como: "Não vai à biblioteca hoje?".

Hermione estava fazendo de tudo para continuar neutra, apesar de essa ser a última noite deles juntos. Enquanto divagava, Harry a cutucou durante o jantar

\- Mione.

\- Hm? – largou os talheres e o olhou.

\- Que está havendo com você? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido. Ron continuava comendo em silencio e os observou.

Hermione o olhou em dúvida. Tinha certeza de estar fazendo o possível para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento ansioso quando estava com os dois, mas parece que Harry percebeu algo.

\- O que?

\- Como assim "o que?"? Você não tem ido para a biblioteca, esta sempre perdida em pensamentos – o que esta havendo? – demandou um Harry parcialmente bravo. Hermione entendeu sua preocupação, mas não podia contar aos meninos sobre sua missão.

Ron suspirou.

\- Está gostando de alguém? – perguntou em tom baixo e sério. Ela o olhou cética.

Harry também a olhava como se esperasse uma resposta da pergunta. Que bobos. Quando ela imaginaria que estaria parecendo gostar de alguém? Nem mesmo sabia como era se sentir assim.

Rolou os olhos internamente.

\- Não. Estamos pertos da semana dos NOMs, só estou sendo cuidadosa, revendo matérias com a memória e estou trabalhando com uma poção pessoal. Desculpe se ando distraída. – inventou logo algo para desviar a atenção deles.

Ron assentiu e voltou a comida mas Harry não pareceu convencido. Olhou-a de maneira examinadora, mas logo desistiu quando ela mesma voltou a atenção a sua comida.

O clima entre eles estava ficando estranho apesar de seus esforços, ela compreendeu.

Observou-os discretamente enquanto divagava. Considerava-os irmãos e hoje ela os deixaria. Seu coração começava a se apertar cada vez mais, mas ela não deixou a ansiedade reinar.

Terminou sua comida e levantou-se.

\- Estou indo estudar no Salão. Quando terminarem, venham estudar comigo. – ela pediu dando-lhes um sorriso e não esperou resposta.

.

.

.

Harry e Ron a encontraram no Salão Comunal com o Livro da Ampulheta na mão, porém ela não estava lendo-o.

Hermione parou de olhar as chamas e olhou seus melhores amigos. Era agora a hora.

\- Me desculpe, Hermione. – Harry murmurou depois de passarem minutos se olhando em silencio. – Mas eu estou cansado demais para estudar.

\- Ah. – ela sorriu tristemente. – Eu entendo.

\- É, eu também. – Ron disse.

Hermione estava triste de verdade agora. Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas quando eles começaram a fazer caminho para o dormitório, ela levantou-se e caminhou até os dois.

\- Boa noite, meninos. – ela sussurrou enquanto abraçava os dois. Isso foi novo para eles, mas ninguém a afastou. Ela entregou o livro nas mãos de Harry. – Guarde como se fosse seu. – instruiu baixinho vendo os dois franzirem o cenho ao mesmo tempo. – É importante para mim. – explicou com um pequeno sorriso.

Eles assentiram e subiram as escadas sem dizer mais nada.

Hermione ficou olhando a entrada do dormitório masculino por mais alguns minutos para ver se eles realmente foram pra cama e suspirou. Tentando não pensar que estava deixando os dois quase como deixara seus pais, Hermione pegou a mochila escondida atrás de um dos sofás do Salão e dirigiu-se até o Retrato.

Dumbledore pediu para que ela realizasse o feitiço na torre mais alta de Hogwarts: de Astronomia; e assim ela seguiu para lá.

Desviou de todos os Monitores no caminho e subiu os degraus em espiral.

Ao chegar ao topo da escada que dava em uma sacada repleta de objetos relacionados a matéria, ela viu alguém que menos esperava.

Ele bateu palmas e revirou os olhos.

\- Quanto tempo mais queria me fazer esperar, Granger?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Malfoy riu.

~x~


End file.
